


I kinda like her

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M, Feelings, The kids are teens now btw, but there isn’t much though, sorry if the tags don’t describe this enough.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Basically a fanfic where Pixel and Stephanie have feelings for eachother
Relationships: Stephanie Meanswell/Pixel
Kudos: 1





	I kinda like her

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was cute.

Pixel can’t stop thinking about the first time they met.

She was the most beautiful kid he ever met, she was very nice to be around.He lost track of... everything.

 **“PIXEL YOU’RE LOSING THE GAME!”** Trixie shouted. ****

”It’s okay,” Pixel said without thinking.

”What?!” Trixie was surprised.Pixel would never give up his game for someone.

”Is it?It is?” Stingy asked, almost choking on his popcorn.

Now that he is 16 and Stephanie is 15, he decided he wants to confess.

”Stephanie, I want to tell you something.”

”Yes, what do you want to tell me?”

”I-I like you”

He was so nervous, it was showing.

”Well Pixel, I like you too.”

”You are pretty nice and yes, I remember how we met.”

”So it’s official?”

”Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> MY CHILDREN ARE SO MATURE NOW


End file.
